


Surprise!

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal, F/M, Forbidden, Het, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of strong male hands grab Abby from behind... she's about to scream, but the familiar voice in her ear stops her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

As the pair of strong male hands roughly grasped and cupped her breasts from behind, Abby's first instinct was to lash out and scream. She squirmed in his strong hold and opened her mouth to scream, but the familiar voice at her ear halted her; for the moment anyway. It didn't make sense.

“S'OK, Abby, it's only me.”

The usually soft, Scottish lilt was replaced by an almost growl-like rasping. The warmth of his breath on Abby's neck made her shiver and that confused her.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be hollering my lungs out and kicking you in the groin.” She stated, freezing to the spot but becoming very aware that her breasts were responding to the attention being bestowed upon them.

“The others have gone,” Cutter replied. “I sent Stephen back to the ARC to file the report for Lester, and Jenny's taken Connor to the local hospital to get his cut looked at. I told them you and I would do a final sweep of the cellar for creatures and head home as it's late.”

OK, so yelling for help was pointless. The derelict building where the anomaly had been was in the middle of nowhere, and the cellar was deep in the ground. She trusted the professor and knew he wouldn't harm her, so she wasn't concerned about that, but having him touch her like this didn't feel right. She also didn't like how her body was responding. 

A few months ago, she'd have given anything to be in this situation with Stephen. Had it been him, she would've turned and thrust her tongue into his mouth hungrily by now – or would she? The revelations about him sleeping with Helen Cutter had turned her off him completely. More recently, she'd been having thoughts about Connor. She'd caught him semi-naked in the flat a few times and she couldn't help but allow her eyes to take in what a great body he had. Who'd have thought he'd have that hidden away under all those layers of clothing? She wondered just what else he was keeping hidden away underneath those loose fitting boxer shorts. Perhaps if it had been his hands on her breasts now, she'd be willing to go with the flow and see where it would go. There'd also been a couple of the Special Forces guys that she'd admired – a girl has needs, even someone like her who claimed to be an independent woman. But Cutter? He was the last man she'd think about sexually in even the tiniest of ways.

Yet, here they were. Tingles of pleasure were moving slowly down her spine as he pressed closer to her and nibbled softly at her ear, and her breasts swelled as his hands caressed the curves through her t-shirt. “Feel good?” he whispered.

Abby couldn't answer. 

Cutter moved one of his hands down to her stomach and pulled her closer into his body. She could feel something pressing into the small of her back, and her breath hitched when she realised what it was. His arousal surprised her. Harming her was definitely the last thing on his mind.

“I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for so long,” he sighed.

“Professor, I don't think...”

“Sshh.” He was lifting her t-shirt up to her armpits, allowing his hands to glide over her firm stomach and back up to her breasts. He tugged at her bra cups, pulling them away to let her nipples become exposed. He pinched them between his fingers and thumbs and rolled them, teasing them out until they were hard.

She heard herself let out an involuntary sigh and Cutter laughed, his nibbling turning to licks and soft kisses over her neck and shoulder. Moments later, her t-shirt was pulled over her head and thrown to the floor and the straps of her bra slid from her shoulders to properly expose her firm breasts.

Cutter turned her slightly and licked a nipple. “So beautiful, Abby!” he growled, clamping his mouth onto the breast and making satisfied suckling sounds. This was beginning to feel more and more right by the second, but that also scared Abby. She wanted this, but at the same time she had reservations. 

Cutter was breathing hard and suckling on her breasts with determination. He moved his hands to her waist, unfastening the button and zip of her jeans and then he slid one hand inside her underwear.

“Oh!” Abby gasped, his fingertips grazing over her swollen clit. She hadn't realised just how aroused she had become already. She could feel a coiling in her groin too and found herself writhing into his touch, needing more from him. He pushed her jeans down over her hips and she wriggled and stepped out of them as he stepped back and sat down on a wooden crate. He pulled Abby into his lap and she could feel his erection pressing hard against her backside.

Abby's heart was pounding hard now and she was aware that she was gasping as his finger continued to circle her clit. She ground her hips into him and he moved his hand further, pushing his finger into her wet core. Her head was spinning; was this already past a point where it was too late to stop the inevitable?

“Abby!” he growled, using his free hand to turn her head to face him. For a brief moment, she saw his eyes; pupils so wide with lust his eyes appeared black. His mouth sought hers, cautiously at first but when she put up no resistance he smothered her with a desperate, heated, wet kiss.

Abby responded, tangling her fingers into his hair as she allowed his tongue to probe and explore her mouth. Her own tongue danced with his, gasping her appreciation and breathing in his sighs whilst her hips gyrated and encouraged his fingers inside her pussy.

Panting hard, Cutter broke off the kiss and turned Abby completely around to face him properly for the first time since this had started. He guided her hands to his erection as he pulled down his zip and allowed it to be freed from the confines of his underwear. “See what you do to me, Abby.” he whispered. “I'm so close to cumming, I need you to deal with this now!”

Abby nodded, speechless. Her throat was dry and she swallowed nervously. He had a magnificent cock, probably the largest she'd ever seen, and her groin tightened and twisted at the thought of what it would feel like. A bead of pre-cum glistened on its tip, and Abby simply leaned down and licked it off with the tip of her tongue.

“Good girl,” Cutter nodded, stroking her hair. “That's exactly what I want. Take it! Suck me dry!” He practically forced his cock into her mouth but Abby was ready for it. Her tongue swirled around the hard shaft as she began to suck and bob up and down the length, his grunts of pleasure urging her on. “Oh god, yes Abby! That's it!” Moments later, Abby felt his hips jerk and he cried out as she felt his cum hit the back of her throat. Swallowing expertly, she continued to suck. He came again, a second load of cum filling her mouth and she drank it down as she felt his cock go limp whilst Cutter whimpered and gasped.

After a few moments, Cutter pulled Abby back up and kissed her, his hands exploring her body roughly. “Now that's out of the way,” he panted. “I'll last longer and give you the proper fucking you deserve!”

Abby felt her knees go weak and she almost came at his words. Her body was more than ready for this. Cutter pushed her against the wooden crate and ran his hands up her thighs to urge them apart. Pulling aside the fabric of her knickers, he began to suck on her clit whilst he pushed two fingers into her dripping pussy.

Abby bit down on her lower lip and grasped the edge of the crate to steady herself. She was teetering on the brink of an orgasm and it wouldn't take much more of this to send her over the edge. Cutter's tongue expertly flicked over her clit and then replaced his fingers inside her pussy, fucking her with it as she jerked. The fire ignited and she was engulfed in an amazing orgasm that had her panting and crying out whilst Cutter continued his relentless onslaught with his tongue and fingers.

Some moments later, Cutter flipped Abby onto her stomach across the crate with her ass in the air. Again pulling aside her knickers, he pressed into her and then in a swift movement he was inside her pussy, sinking in deeper and deeper as Abby pushed back into him to take his full length. Cutter groaned out as he adjusted his position to get easier access. She felt so tight and wonderful around his cock as he began to slide in and out, his groin slapping hard against the flesh of her ass as he fucked her.

“Cutter, please!” Abby begged. His cock pounded into her with long, hard, steady strokes and she moved with him, feeling her body relax and accept him.

“I've wanted to fuck you for so long, Abby!” Cutter panted, “I'm going to make this last as long as possible and have you begging me for more!” He withdrew and took a moment to remove his t-shirt and slip his trousers and underwear off properly. Then he laid on his back on the concrete floor, pulling Abby with him. She straddled him and eased herself down onto his shaft again, feeling him stretch her. Once he was completely buried to the hilt, Abby began to move. She liked to control the pace and for a while Cutter allowed her, but then he began to thrust up into her, increasing the intensity. She ground down to meet his upward movement and the tip of his cock hit the entrance to her womb, making her cry out.

“Fuck me!” Abby breathed, rocking hard against him. Cutter's head dropped forward and his mouth clamped onto her breast again, biting and sucking the nipple as his hands moved to her hips for leverage. The heat between them rose and beads of sweat formed on both of their bodies. Abby gasped; she felt Cutter's hands move and the tip of his finger was circling the puckered entrance to her ass. As she continued to fuck him as hard as he was fucking her, the finger pushed gently into the hole. It felt uncomfortable and strange at first, but as she felt her muscles relaxing to accept it, it felt good. Damn good in fact. 

Suddenly it was all too much. Abby screamed out as her body shook and was swamped by a huge orgasm crashing through her like a tidal wave. She sobbed, no longer in control, and could only allow Cutter to continue his relentless thrusting. With a laugh, he rolled them over so that she was beneath him and he began to pound even harder into her. Stroke after stroke hit her womb, and each orgasm rolled into the next. She wrapped her legs around him and felt her internal muscles rippling around his shaft.

“Abby!” Cutter finally cried out. He clung to her tightly, and as she felt the heat of his release splash inside he smothered her mouth in passionate, breathy kisses. Abby felt a pulsing inside, her womb opening and closing and drinking in Cutter's semen. He cried out again, releasing yet more of his juices into Abby's willing body as she sobbed and begged him not to stop.

He withdrew, much to Abby's disappointment. Her body ached for more and was still quivering. “Cutter?” she said. 

“Oh, don't worry, not finished with you yet!” he laughed, and moved behind her. She felt the tip of his cock press against the hole of her ass, already relaxed and receptive thanks to his earlier ministrations. She whimpered, realising what he was doing, and pressed into him. His cock sank into her backside slowly and both groaned out.

“So tight! Abby! Oh god!”

The pair moved together, skin slapping against skin as Cutter fucked Abby's ass hard. He pushed two fingers into her cum soaked pussy and teased her clit with his thumb, taking her over the edge again into an earth shattering orgasm. For a second, Abby lost all sense of rational thought. Cutter's cum was filling her again and her body was quivering and limp against his, like a ragdoll and completely under his control.

They lay together in the darkness for a few minutes, both breathing hard, satiated and very happy. As she recovered, Abby's head began to reel. The reality of what she'd just done sank in. She'd had sex with Professor Cutter. Good sex; mind-blowing in fact. As she moved to sit up and start looking for her clothes, a dull ache stopped her. She smiled. It was a good ache and would probably last for a while, reminding her of what had happened.

“I'll drive you home,” Cutter said softly. “And I suppose I should call Jenny and see how Connor is.”

“He might already be home when we get there,” Abby replied. 

“Possibly. But if he's not...”

Abby smiled. An empty flat and the man she'd just had the best sex ever with? She hoped it would be several hours before Connor came back.


End file.
